One Piece Movies
The One Piece Movies are self-contained animated films based on the series. They have completely original plots with animation of higher quality than what the weekly anime allows for. Additionally, three of these movies have had special featurette shorts: The Adventure on Clockwork Island with Jango's Dance Carnival, Chopper's Island of Strange Animals with Dream Soccer King!, and The Curse of the Sacred Sword with Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King. Bokep # One Piece: The Movie # Clockwork Island Adventure # Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals # Dead End Adventure # The Cursed Holy Sword # Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island # The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle # Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates # Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura # One Piece Film: Strong World # One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase # One Piece Film Z Trivia * Movies 1-3 and 11, being the shortest, were not released as their own films, but were instead released as double-features with other anime movies. * The animation in Movie 6 was experimental. Much of the world was produced in CGI and was similar to that of Gunbound. However it was used again, albeit to a lesser extent, for Movie 9, and the character design was used for Episode 388. * Like with many anime movies, the One Piece Movie 7 featured scenes in the preview animations that never actually were seen in the movie itself. These included Sanji fighting a raptor-like mecha (which was changed to a man in a machine) and Zoro's fight against one of the machines was much longer. While the other One Piece movies also suffered such scene cuts, Movie 7 was noted for having the most noticeable cuts. * Movie 8 and 9 are both based on story arcs of the anime/manga of One Piece. Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates is based on the Arabasta arc and Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura is based on the Drum Island arc. * Movie 4's ending follows directly into Movie 5's opening, making these films the only ones to be linked. * So far, only Movie 8 has been dubbed by FUNimation, and there were no movies dubbed by 4Kids. * Movie 11 was the first One Piece film to be released in 3D CGI. It was also the first One Piece film since Movie 3 to be released as a double-feature. * Two of the Movies, Movie 10 and 12, are referred to as 'film.' Both Movies are directly overseen by the creator of One Piece, Oda Eiichiro. Site Polls What is your favourite movie? One Piece: The Movie Clockwork Island Adventure Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals Dead End Adventure Curse of the Sacred Sword Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura One Piece Film: Strong World One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase One Piece Film: Z I don't watch the movies Site Navigation Category:One Piece Movies